TP
''Career'' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' In 2005, P was cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Adam Wilson] in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV]'s situation comedy [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School]. The show debuted on 4 September, 2005 and was watched by almost 2.2 million British viewers. ''Primary School ''quickly developed a loyal audience, with the show and P receiving strong reviews. The [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Pittsburgh Post-Gazette] was complimentary of P, calling him "terrific". [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Variety]'s television reviewer, said: "All eight of the principals, especially (M) H and P, appear resourceful and display sharp sitcom skills". For his performance, he earned a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primetime Emmy Award] nomination for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series] in 2006. During his time on ''Primary School'', P also starred in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Roland Emmerich]'s [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB epic] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB science fiction] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB disaster film], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB John Cusack] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chiwetel Ejiofor]. He was also the lead in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Aardman]'s [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB animated] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB comedy film], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Arthur Christmas] as the son of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Santa Claus] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hugh Laurie]. '''2013-present''' In 2014, P played Matthew Freeman in the lead role of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Raven's Gate], a film adaptation of the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB novel] of the same name. [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Yahoo! Movies] named P as one of the 15 Breakout Stars to Watch for in 2014. In 2015, P reprised his role of Matthew Freeman in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Evil Star]. The film was met with critical acclaim and made $374 milion at the worldwide box-office. After the film was released it was announced that P had signed a deal which would see him commit to another four ''The Power of 5'' installments. In 2016, P starred in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Robert Egger]'s horror film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Witch] that premiered at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sundance Film Festival] in 2015 but had a wide release in 2016 and appeared in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Franco]'s film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB In Dubious Battle] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Selena Gomez] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bryan Cranston]. He also reprised his role of Matthew Freeman in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Nightrise] but this time in a supporting role. He earned a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Teen Choice Award] for his performance. In 2017, he reprised the role of Matthew Freeman a fourth time in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Necropolis]. The film was met with mixed reviews but was successful at the box-office making $406 million worldwide. He also played the role of Philip Haldiman in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Disaster Artist] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Franco] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Seth Rogen]. The film recieved positive reviews and grossed $29.8 million at the worldwide box-office. In November 2017, P began starring in the science-fiction comedy series [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Future Man] on the video on demand service [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hulu]. The second season premiered on January 11, 2019 and since has been renewed for a third and final season. In 2018, P reprised the role of Matthew Freeman again in part 1 of the final installment of ''The Power of 5'' series in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Oblivion Part 1]. The film was met with positive reviews. He also starred in the animated film, ''Elliot the Littlest Reindeer'' alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Morena Baccarin] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB John Cleese]. The film recieved negative reviews overall. He also provided the voice of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bumblebee] in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Transformers] spin-off film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bumblebee]. The film recieved positive reviews, with most calling it the best Transformers movie in the franchise. The film has also grossed $459 million on a budget of $135 million. In 2019, B appeared in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jordan Peele]'s anthology series, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Weird City]. The show recieved positive reviews, with P's performance in particular. He also presented the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Academy Award]s for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Best Sound Editing] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Best Sound Mixing], both of which were won by [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bohemian Rhapsody]. He also lent his voice to the english dubbed version of the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Netflix] show, Ultraman. He also reprised the role of Matthew Freeman for the final time in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Power of 5: Oblivion Part 2] which was met with positive reviews. He also had a supporting role in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Burn] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Suki Waterhouse], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Tilda Cobham-Hervey] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Harry Schum Jr]. It was met with mixed reviews. '''Upcoming projects''' He is also set to star in the post-apocalyptic film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Monster Problems] alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Michael Rooker], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jessica Henwick] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dan Ewing], where he plays a young man fighting monsters on his way to meet the girl he loves. He is also set to star alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mark Wahlberg], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sophie Cookson] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chiwetel Ejiofor] in the upcoming film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Infinite], which follows a man who learns the visions he’s been having are actually memories of his past lives. He is also set to star in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Franco] directed film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Long Home] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Zoe Levin], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Tim Blake Nelson] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Courtney Love] as a young contractor who is hired to build a honky-tonk in Tennessee by the man who killed his father. P ia also cast alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bill Murray] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Linda Cardellini] in the film, ''The King of Counterfeit, ''where a pair of young contractors get in over their heads when they team up with a crooked lawyer. He is also set to star in film, ''Marceau'' based on the true story of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Marcel Marceau] and his involvment in the french resistence alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mark Strong]. He is set to appear in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Amazing Stories] which is based on the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Steven Spielberg] series of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB the same name]. It is set to premiere on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Apple TV+]. He will also play a former bad boy in the TV series, ''Rita'' alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lena Heady], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Darren Pettie] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Curtiss Cook]. ''Philanthropy'' P is a supporter of the charaties, ''Straight But Not Narrow'', ''Hope North'' and the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Red Cross]. In February 2007, he visited northern [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Uganda] and spent four days seeing projects supported by the British Red Cross. ''Personal Life'' P was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. '''Relationships''' On August 9 2018, P and actress [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chloe Grace Moretz] were spotted out in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Los Angeles] together at The Nice Guy. They were rumoured to be on a date. P currently resides in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Madrid] with girlfriend, Claudia Traisac. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Music Videos''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''